


Grind On Me

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Cock Squeezing, Grinding, M/M, Malec, Mild Smut, POV Magnus Bane, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Magnus loved the nights where he had no responsibilities except to let Alec show him a good time at the club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I've posted 4 things just this month :O Oh well, the only way to get better at something is to practice right?
> 
> Magnus and Alec are dirtybirds okay? I don't make the rules. I am also a dirtybird. Again, I don't make the rules :)
> 
> Enjoy this somewhat smutty, somewhat sexy Malec grinding session. I encourage you to listen to Pretty Ricky's Grind On Me while you read ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd. @EmilyRLightwood on twitter

_ Baby grind on me _

_ Relax your mind, take your time on me _

 

Magnus loved nights like this. There were no clients knocking on his door, no demons to chase around New York City. His only worry was keeping his boner in check as his sexy shadowhunter boyfriend grinded his hips into Magnus’s ass.

 

Magnus leaned back and practically melted against Alec as his hand wrapped around Alec’s neck, bringing him down for a hot kiss. Alec’s grip on Magnus’s waist tightened as he slid his tongue past Magnus’s cherry flavored lips.

 

The music was too loud with the bass pounding that Magnus couldn’t hear the moans he was sure were coming from his man, but he could feel how excited Alec was through his jeans. Magnus decided to play dirty by matching Alec’s thrusts with his own.

 

_ Let me get deeper shorty ride on me _

_ Now come and sex me til yo body gets weak _

 

God this felt good.  Alec’s hands started roaming over Magnus’s body, making the warlock hot all over.  Every spot Alec touched felt like it was on fire. His strong, slender hands played with Magnus’s nipples until they were perked up against his cashmere top; then he slid his hands down lower, making Magnus’s abs jump. Finally, Alec made his way to his prize and cupped Magnus’s member over his jeans.

 

Magnus was completely lost in sensation. He could hardly keep his focus as Alec continued grinding mercilessly against his backside and squeezing Magnus’s bulge in time with his thrusts.

 

400 years.  400 years of learning how to control his powers and emotions and Magnus was about to come in his pants like a teenager just from a few hot touches.

 

_ We’re slow grindin’ baby _

 

Magnus was panting heavily, and just as he thought he had reached the point of no return, Alec slowed his hip movements and took his hand away from Magnus’s pulsing member. How Magnus’s cock hadn’t burst through his jeans and erupted by this point was a mystery.

 

Grabbing hold of Magnus’s waist once again, Alec spun Magnus around to face him. Despite the fog from his near explosion, Magnus’s hands were able to find their way to the sexy globes on Alec’s backside.  He gave them a hard squeeze and Alec smirked. Magnus leaned in close so he could be heard over the speakers.

 

“Alexander, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

 

“If you’re thinking you want me to take you to the back room and pound your sexy ass into oblivion, then yes, we’re thinking the same thing.”

 

“Oh fuck, Alexander, why aren’t you doing it already?”

 

A wicked grin spread across Alec’s face as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’s legs and swung him over his shoulder.

 

Magnus couldn’t hold back the moans caused by Alec’s slaps to his ass as they walked passed curious clubgoers towards the back room.

  
Magnus  _ really  _ loved nights like this.


	2. Ride On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec fucks Magnus as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked for a part 2. Here it is! Alec and Magnus get down and dirty in the back room at the club.
> 
> Enjoy, my fellow dirtybirds. <3

The door vibrated against Magnus’s back from the pounding bass, but Magnus hardly noticed between having his hands pinned above his head and having Alec’s lips locked onto his neck.

 

Magnus moaned as Alec’s lips moved down to his collarbone, his grip around Magnus’s wrists tightening.

 

“Fuck, Alexander, I need more. Please, give me more.”

 

Alec peppered kisses back up Magnus’s neck all the way to his ear and whispered, “How much more?”

 

Magnus shivered. “I want all of you.”

 

Alec grinned and grinded his hips against Magnus, pulling more moans from the very turned on warlock.

 

“Your wish is my command.”

 

Alec brought Magnus’s hands down and walked them backwards until he was sitting on the couch and pulled Magnus onto his lap. There was no hesitation as Magnus cupped Alec’s face and slammed his lips down on Alec’s, grinding his hips mercilessly until Alec was the one panting with desire.

 

“Fuck Magnus...too many clothes…”

 

Magnus smirked. “Allow me, darling.”

 

Magnus snapped his fingers and the two men were finally naked.

 

Desperate moans filled the back room as the lover’s exposed cocks grinded against each other. Alec brought two fingers up to Magnus’s lips and panted, “Suck.”

 

Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he had been this turned on. He quickly took Alec’s fingers into his hot mouth and sucked greedily. He knew what was coming next and he wanted Alec’s fingers to be nice and wet.

 

Alec pulled out his fingers and locked eyes with Magnus.

 

“Spread your cheeks, babe.”

 

Magnus’s whole body was on fire. It was obvious Alec was incredibly horny and Magnus fucking loved it.

 

He reached back to part his cheeks and Alec wasted no time in shoving his two wet fingers in Magnus’s ass.

 

Magnus hissed. “Fuck, Alexander, that feels good.”

 

Alec panted as he slid his fingers in and out of his boyfriend’s sexy ass.

 

“Shit, babe, you’re so tight.” Alec smirked. “I don’t know if you’re ready yet.”

 

“I’m ready, sweetheart, I’m ready. Please! I’m not gonna last much longer.”

 

Alec removed his fingers and leaned into Magnus so that their chests were touching and whispered, “I want you to ride me, Magnus. Now.”

 

Magnus lifted his ass and grabbed Alec’s cock with his right hand, guiding it into his ass.

 

At that moment, nothing else existed but the two men on that couch. Not the music pounding, not the people dancing just on the other side of the door. All Alec and Magnus could focus on was their bodies moving together, Magnus bouncing up and down on Alec’s lap as Alec pounded up into his boyfriend’s ass.

 

“Oh god Magnus, I’m close...I’m so close…”

 

“Me, too, Alexander. Touch me. I want us to come together.”

 

“Geez, Magnus!” Alec keened as he wrapped his hand around Magnus’s member and started pumping.

 

“Come for me, babe. Come for me.”

 

A few strokes and Magnus’s dirty talk was all it took for the two lovers to finally lose themselves to their bodies’ desires.  Alec fell back on the couch with Magnus collapsing on top of him.

 

Magnus smiled against Alec’s chest. “Are you still upset that I dragged us to the club tonight?”

 

Alec chuckled and lifted his hand up to stroke Magnus’s hair.

 

“I’ll never object to coming in the club again.”


End file.
